The Felt
The Felt (auch bekannt als "Green Torsos") ist eine Verbrecher-Organisation aus den Web-Comic'' Homestuck'' welche in der ersten Intermission auftaucht. Die Felt werden vom nahezu allmächtigen Dämonen Lord English und dessen allwissenden Handlanger Doc Scratch angeführt. Deswegen gibt es im ganzen Universum viele Personen welche dieser Organisation den Tod wünschen, wobei viele von ihnen nur über die Existenz des Anführers Bescheid wissen. Die Basis der Felt befindet sich auf dem Post-Apokalyptischen Planeten Alternia, in der Nähe von Midnight City. Dort führen die niederen Mitglieder der Felt ihre Missetaten durch und pflegen hierbei eine Rivalität mit der Midnight Crew. Während die Mitglieder der Midnight-Crew auf die vier Spielkarten basieren, sind die meisten Mitglieder der Felt Anspielungen auf das Billiard-Spiel. Viele der Mitglieder haben Zeitreise-Fähigkeiten oder glauben, dass sie solche besitzen, weshalb sie von Uhren regelrecht besessen sind. In ihrer Villa besitzen sie genau tausend Uhren welche alle von Spades Slick auf seinen Rache-Feldzug gegen die Felt vernichtet wurden. Dieser Rachefeldzug führte zum Tod von sämtlichen Mitgliedern, mit Ausnahme von Snowman, Doc Scratch und Lord English. Im späteren Verlauf des Comics werden die meisten Mitglieder jedoch wiederbelebt und die drei überlebenden sterben an ihrer Stelle. Mitglieder Anführer LordEnglish.gif|Lord English DocScratch.png|Doc Scratch Lord English Siehe Hauptartikel: Lord English Lord English ist ein Zeitreisender, unbesiegbarer Dämon und der Anführer der Felt, sowie der primäre Antagonist von Homestuck. Er repräsentiert den Billiard-Schläger. Sein Name kommt vom Billard-Begriff "English" und ist zudem eine Anspielung auf Lord British aus der Ultima-Reihe, während sein Titel "Lord der Zeit" eine Anspielung auf die Time Lords aus Doktor Who ist. Er einen Cairo Overcoat, mit dem er durch die Zeit reisen kann, wenn der Mantel sich in einen Sarkophag verwandelt. Dieser Sarkophag hat im inneren viel mehr Platz als man von draußen sehen, was eine Anspielung auf die Tardis, eine blaue zeitreisende Telefonzelle ist, welche ebenfalls aud Doktor Who stammt. Er ist eine Erwachsene Version vom Cherub Caliborn, mit den Seelen von Gamzee und Arquiussprite, welche entstanden ist als die Seelen der drei in der Puppe "Lil' Cal" gefangen wurden. Mit dieser Puppe wurde Doc Scratch kreiert, was die Seelen von der Puppe in seinen Körper übertrug. Beim Ende des Universum kommt Lord English aus Doc Scratch hervor, wodurch dieser umgebracht wird. Zu Lord Englishs Fähigkeiten zählen die eines First Guardian. Dazu zählen Teleportation, Unsterblichkeit, unglaubliche Resistenz, das weiterleiten anderer Personen und Objekte zur grünen Sonne, sowie das generelle weiterleiten anderer Personen. Dank seinen Titel als "Lord der Zeit" hat Lord English die Fähigkeit, durch die Zeit zu reisen, was er nutzt um komplizierte Zeit schleifen aufzubauen, die seinen Sieg in jeder Situation versichern. Durch das Zerstören von Yaldabaoths Uhr hat Lord English weitere Kräfte, wie das verschießen von alleszerstörenden Lasern und Unbesiegbarkeit erhalten. Doc Scratch Siehe Hauptartikel Doc Scratch Doc Scratch ist der First-Guardian vom Planeten Alternia und der Wirt von Lord English. Dadurch ist er der zweite Anführer der Felt. Sein Name kommt vom Teufel, der oftmals auch als "Old Scratch" bezeichnet wird. Man konnte Scratch bereits einige Male sehen wie er Vriska über Trollian angeschrieben hat. Auf Trollian hat Scratch keinen Benutzernamen und schreibt nur im weißen Text. Desweiteren zeigt er Kentnisse über die vierte Wand vor, da er an einer Stelle die Erzählung übernimmt. Mitglieder Itchy.PNG|Itchy Doze.PNG|Doze Trace.PNG|Trace Clover.PNG|Clover FinFelt.png|Fin Die.png|Die Crowbar.png|Crowbar Snowman.png|Snowman Stitch.png|Stitch Sawbuck.png|Sawbuck Matchsticks.gif|Matchsticks Eggs.png|Eggs Biscuits.png|Biscuits Quarters.png|Quarters Cans.png|Cans Itchy Itchy ist das erste Mitglied der Felt. Sein Name kommt vom japanischen Wort "ichi", welches übersetzt "eins" bedeutet. Itchys Kraft ist es, die Zeit um sich herum zu verlangsamen, wodurch er enorme Geschwindigkeiten erreichen kann. Dadurch kann er seine Gegner gut überlisten (und auch bei Kartenspielen schummeln). Auch wenn er sehr schnell ist, kann Itchy nicht sonderlich schnell reagieren, wodurch man ihn leicht ausschalten kann indem man ihm ein Bein stellt. Itchy trinkt vermutlich Kaffee, da er immer ein Aroma hinterlässt. Doze Doze ist das zweite Mitglied der Felt. Sein Name kommt vom Spanischen Begriff "Dos" welcher für 2 steht. Anders als Itchy ist Dozes Fähigkeit sehr langsam zu seien. Dadurch ist er ein ziemlich leichter Gegner. Man kann ihn sehr leicht gefangen nehmen, was sogar Spades Slicks auf den Nerv geht. Trace Trace ist das dritte Mitglied der Felt. Er wurde nach "tres", den spanischen Wort für drei benannt. Er ist ein begabter Spion und ist in das Hauptquartier der Midnight Crew schon mehrere Male eingebrochen. Trace hat die Fähigkeit, die Vergangenheit zu sehen und mit ihr zu interagieren, wobei seine Gegner dadurch wissen, wo er sich in der Zukunft befindet. Mit seiner Fähigkeit hatte er Diamond Droog verfolgt, welcher wusste wo er sich in der Zukunft aufhält. Deßhalb hat er Clubs Deuce befohlen unter Dozes Hut eine Bombe zu verstecken. Als Trace bei Doze erschien ging die Bombe hoch und er starb. Clover Clover wurde nach den vie-blättrigen Kleeblatt benannt, welches bekanntlich Glück bringt. Clovers Fähigkeit ist, das er extrem viel Glück hat. Im Comic wurde von Spades Slicks erwähnt, das eine Pistole warscheinlich nicht losgehen würde, wenn man auf Clover zielt. Er hilft jeder Person, selbst den Feinden, wenn diese es schafft, ein Zeit-Rätsel zu lösen. Auch wenn sein Glück ihn gegen Verletzungen aller Art immun macht, kann er immernoch durch weniger gefährliche Waffen, wie eine zusammengerollte Zeitung, angegriffen werden. Clover ist sehr leicht in eine Person verliebt. So war er zum Beispiel in Caliborn, Karkat und John verliebt. Wie weit die Liebe geht, ist jedoch unbekannt, da man nicht viel über Leprechauns und ihre Beziehungen weiß. Fin Fin ist das fünfte Mitglied der Felt. Sein Name kommt vom Spitznamen für den Fünf-Dollar Schein. Fin besitzt besonders spitze Zähne und ähnelt von seiner Gesichtsform her in gewisser Weise einen Hai. Sein Name könnte auch eine Anspielung auf die Flossen der Haie seien, welche im englischen "Fin" heißen. Anders als Trace, welcher die Vergangenheit sehen kann und mit dieser interagiert kann Fin in die Zukunft sehen. Dies hilft ihn auch dabei, die Midnight Crew auszuspionieren während sie Pläne schmiedet. Die Die '''ist das sechste Mitglied der Felt. Sein Name kommt vom englischen Wört für Würfel, welcher 6 Seiten hat. Desweiteren kommt sein Name vom Adjektiv "die" welches ins deutsche übersetzt "sterben" bedeutet. Die besitzt eine Vodoo-Puppe mit mehreren Stecknadeln. Er besitzt für jedes Mitglied der Felt (Außer Doc Scratch und Lord English) und jedes der Midnight Crew eine Stecknadel. Wenn er sie in seine Puppe steckt, so wird er in eine Zeitlinie teleportiert wo die Person der die Nadel gehört Tod ist. Wenn er die Nadel wieder einsteckt, kehrt er zur originalen Zeitlinie zurück. Als Spades Slicks die Vodoopuppe in Akt 6 benutzte um die Felt wiederzubeleben, wurde er merkwüriger Weise nicht auf eine alternative Zeitlinie teleportiert, was eventuell daran liegt das er sich in Andrew Hussies Villa befand. Crowbar '''Crowbar ist das siebte MItglied der Felt. Er wurde nach dem Brecheisen benannt, welches seine Signatur-Waffe ist. Desweiteren ähnelt ein Brecheisen von der Form her einer sieben. Crowbar ist neben Doc Scratch und Lord English der Anführer der Felt, was daran liegt das er das intelligenteste Mitglied ist. Eine mögliche Anspielung darauf ist die Dreieckige Form seines Hutes, welcher dem Gestell ähnelt das die Kugeln vor dem Spiel zusammenhält. Das siebte Mitglied besitzt ein Brecheisen, mit dem er die Zeitreise-Effekte von sämtlichen Artefakten der Felt ohne jegliche Paradoxen auflösen kann. Dies ist später für die Midnight-Crew nütztlich, welche mit dem Brecheisen erfolgreich die vielen Zeitreise-Duplikate von Biscuits und Eggs vernichten kann. Im Paradox Space Comic "The Inaugural Death of Mister Seven" spielt Crowbar die Hauptrolle. Er sammelt alle Mitglieder der Felt um auf eine Mission zu gehen, auf der er zum ersten mal die MIdnight Crew begegnen wird. Diese Mission führt vermutlich zu Crowbars Tod. In diesen Comic gibt es mehrere Anspielungen darauf das Crowbar Doc Scratch verabscheut. Snowman Snowman ist das achte Mitglied der Felt. Sie wurde nach Schneemännern benannt, welche von der Form einer acht ähneln. Desweiteren könnte der Name eine ironische Anspielung darauf seien, das sie das einzige schwarze Mitglied der Felt ist. Anders als die meisten anderen Mitglieder ist Snowman kein Leprechaun sondern ein Carapace. Sie war die ehemalige Königin von Derse in der Troll-Session, wurde aber durch Jack Noir (Später Spades Slicks) ins Exil geschickt. Im Exil begegnet sie Doc Scracth, welcher ihr Leben an das Universum der Trolle bindet. Dafür wird Snowman das achte Mitglied der Felt. Snowman ist einer der wenigen Charaktere die eine Kanon-Stimme haben. Diese kann man im Stück "Your Universe" vom Album "coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A" Sobald Snowman stirbt wird das Universum vernichtet, was einige Paralellen zum Billiard aufweist. Wenn man im Billiard die achte Kugel einlocht, bevor alle anderen eingelocht wurden, endet das Spiel. Durch Snowmans Tot endet nicht nur das Universum, sondern Doc Scratch wird getötet. Dies steht dafür das die weiße Kugel eingelocht wurde, was dazu führt das der andere Spieler dran ist. In diesem Fall ist der andere Spieler niemand anders als Lord English. Stitch Stitch wurde nach der Narbe in seinen Gesicht, dem Zitat "a stitch in time saves nine" und dem Fakt das er ein Schneider ist benannt. In seiner Schneiderei besitzt er mehrere Dummys, welche mit bestimmten Personen verbunden sind wenn sie ihre Hüte tragen. Wenn sich die Person verletzt, tauchen Risse in ihren Dummy auf. Stitch kann die Personen nun wieder heilen, indem er die Risse flickt. Desweiteren kann Stitch Zeitparadoxen flicken, indem er die Löcher in Lord Englishs Cairo Overcoat zunäht. Sawbuck Sawbuck wurde nach dem Spitznamen für den 10 Dollar Schein benannt und nach dem X Förmigen Gerät welches benutzt wird um Holz zu zerschneiden. Interessanterweise ist "X" die römische Zahl für "10". Sawbuck springt immer zu einen zufälligen Punkt in der Zeit wenn er verletzt wurde, wobei er die Person die ihn verletzt hat immer mitnimmt. Diese Fähigkeit wird nicht aktiviert wenn jemand ihn K.O. schlägt, aber sie wird aktiviert wenn man versucht ein Messer aus ihm rauszuziehen. Desweiteren ist Sawbuck schwer umzubringen, denn selbst mit Schusswaffen kann man ihn höchstens einige Fleischwunden hinzufügen. Matchsticks Matchsticks ist das elfte Mitglied der Felt. Er wurde nach Streichhölzern benannt, da er der Feuerwehrmann der Felt ist. Desweiteren ähneln zwei nebeneinander liegende Streichhölzer einer "11". Matchsticks ist der Feuerwehrmann der Felt, wenn ein Feuer ausbricht ist er da um es zu löschen. Er hat die Fähigkeit, an jeden Punkt einer Zeitlinie zu erscheinen, wo sich gerade ein Feuer befindet. Sobald er aus dem Feuer auftaucht löscht er dieses meistens, damit nicht weitere Matchsticks auftauchen. In Akt 5 Akt 2 hat Doc Scratch in seinen Appartment einen Feueralarm betätigt, was dazu führte das Matchsticks auftauchte. Eggs Eggs ist das zwölfte Mitglied der Felt. Er wurde nach dem englischen Wort für Eier benannt, da er eine Eieruhr besitzt und Eier meist in zwölfer-Packungen kommen. Eggs wird von Spades Slicks als eines der dümmsten Mitglieder der Felt beschrieben, er ist aber nichtsdestsotrotz äußerst gefährlich. Eggs besitzt eine Eieruhr mit der er bis zu eine Stunde in die Vergangenheit reisen kann. Er benutzt diese Uhr um mehrere Duplikate von sich und seinen Freund Biscuits zu erschaffen, wodurch es für den Gegner unmöglich wird sie zu besiegen. Biscuits Biscuits ist das 13. Mitglied der Felt. Er wurde nach dem Bäkerdutzen benannt. Biscuits besitzt einen Ofen, mit dem er in die Zukunft reisen kann. Er stellt den Timer ein wie weit er in die Zukunft reisen will und klettert dann hinein. Pro Sekunde reist er mit den Ofen eine Sekunde in die Zukunft, was letztlich heißt das er eigentlich nur in einen Ofen sitzt und wartet bis der Timer klingelt. Dennoch hat der Ofen später einige magische Kräfte gezeigt. In Akt 6 gehen sämtliche Mitglieder der Felt in Biscuits Ofen, was zeigt das in ihm scheinbar endlos viel Platz ist. Aufgrund dieser Eigenschaft ähnelt er in gewisser Weiße der Tardis aus Doktor Who. Quarters Quarters ist das 14. Mitglied der Felt und wurde nach dem französischen Wort für vierzehn, "quartorze" benannt. Quarters besitzt eine Sammlung von Münzen, welche jeweils zu zwei Mitgliedern der Felt gehört. Wenn Quarters seine Münze beispielweise wirft und die Seite welche zu Clover gehört nach oben zeigt, so tauscht er Plätze mit Clover. Wenn Quarters seine Münze wirft und seine eigene Seite nach oben zeigt, stirbt er. Da Clover so viel Glück hat das er nie seine eigene Seite trifft, bewahrt er Quarters Münze auf. Die Kombinationen für die Münzen lauten wie folgt: Itchy teilt seine Münze mit Matchsticks, Doze teilt seine Münze mit Eggs, Trace teilt seine Münze mit Biscuits, Clover teilt seine mit Quarters, Fin teilt seine Münze mit Cans, Die teilt seine Münze mit Stitch und Crowbar teilt seine Münze mit Sawbuck. Snowmans Münze hat auf beiden Seiten eine acht, weßhalb sich davon abraten lässt sie ihre Münze werfen zu lassen. Geschichte Gründung Die Felt waren anfangs eine Gruppe von Leprechauns welche auf den 15 Planeten von Caliborns toter Session verstreut waren. Sie folgten Caliborn sobald er ihre Planeten erobert und vernichtet hat und dienten ihm als Berater. Das einzige reguläre Mitglied welches kein Leprechaun und Gründungsmitglied ist, ist Snowman, die acht. Der achte Planet beherbergte keinen Leprechaun, sondern die schwarze Königin. Nachdem sie getötet wurde und der Planet ins schwarze Loch geschickt wurde transformierte sich die Erde und wurde zum Land von Farben und Chaos. Caliborn betrat den Kern der Erde, wo sich der Denizen Yaldabaoth befand. Diesen tötete er mithlife der Leprechauns wodurch er unsterblichkeit und unbegrentzte Kräfte erhielt. Seitdem ist er als Lord English bekannt. Als Exil auf Alternia Auf eine bisher unbekannte Weise sind die Leprechauns von Caliborns Session zum grünen Mond von Alternia gereist. Dort trat ihnen Doctor Scratch, der Wirt von Caliborns neuer Gestalt, bei und wurde der neue Anführer. Midnight Crew Intermission Die Felt (Bis auf Crowbar, Matchsticks und Quarters, die auf unbekannte Weise gestorben sind)haben das Lieblingscasino von Spades Slicks ausgeraubt, weßhalb dieser sich mit der Midnight Crew an ihnen rächen will. Er und seine Untergeordneten haben die Villa der Felt an verschiedenen Stellen betreten. Ihr Ziel ist es Lord English's Tresor zu knacken und "dieses eklige Gebäude mit dem Blut dieser miserablen grünen motherfucker rot zu streichen". Spades entdeckt die ganzen Uhren in der Villa und hat es sich zum sekundären Ziel gemacht, sämtliche Uhren zu vernichten. Clubs Deuce hat Doze erfolgreich gefangen genommen. Clubs versucht Doze zu foltern, indem er mit einen Stock auf seine Kniescheibe schlägt, doch Doze benutzt seine Fähigkeit extrem langsam zu seien. Anders als Spades hat Clubs nicht vor die ganzen Uhren zu vernichten. Aufeinnmal taucht Itchy auf, der gerade seine erhöhte Geschwindigkeit ausnutzt um die Hüte von allen zu tauschen. Doze wurde von Itchy befreit und flieht nun. Währenddessen tauscht Itchy den Hut von Spades Slicks gegen den von Clubs Deuce aus. Er stellt Itchy ein Bein wodurch er stolpert. Daraufhin ermordet er Itchy mit Crowbars Brecheisen. Aufeinmal taucht Die auf. Diamond Droog hat eine Blutspur entdeckt, als er auf einmal einen Schlag von einer Person aus der Zukunft abbekommen hat. Der Schläger war niemand anders als Trace, welcher scheinbar von Clubs Deuce beobachtet wird. Es stellt sich heraus das Droog Clubs losgeschickt hat sobald er den Schlag abbekommen hat. Droog geht nun die Treppe hoch um zu gucken wer die Blutspur hinterlassen hat. Man kann Die sehen wie er gegen Itchy ein Kartenspiel verliert. Da Die genug von Itchy hat, zog er seine Nadel aus seine Vodoo-Puppe wodurch er zu einer Timeline teleportiert wurde wo Itchy Tod ist. Er tauchte, wie weiter oben erwähnt, bei Spades Slicks auf, welcher sich sofort "mit ihn anfreundete". Bevor Slick Die töten konnte hatte Die seine Vodoo-Puppe benutzt um zu einer Zeitlinie zu reisen wo Slick nicht existiert. Währenddessen ruft Heart Boxcars Clubs Deuce an, als aufeinmal Biscuits in seinen Zeitreise-Ofen auftaucht. Boxcars glaubt er könnte mit Biscuits alleine zurechtkommen, als aufeinmal drei verschiedene Versionen von Eggs auftauchen. In der Zukunft kann man Trace sehen wie er Droogs "Vergangenen Spuren" weiter folgt, bis er Deuce entdeckt. Dieser erklärt Boxcars das er am Tresor erscheinen wid sobald er Droog geholfen hat. Droog kommt am Ende der Blutspur an, wo vermutlich eine Schießerei stattgefunden hat oder stattfinden wird. Er bemerkt am Boden Fins Zahn und weiß sofort das er in der Vergangenheit etwas anstellen wird, wodurch er die Zukunft beeinflusst. In der Vergangenheit möchte Fin mit der Zukunfts-Spur von Droog herumalbern, als dieser mit seinen Schlagstock Fin traf. Daraufhin schießt er auf Fin, wodurch die Blutspur entstand welcher er später folgen würde. Die ist währenddessen in der Zeitlinie wo Slicks nicht existiert und bemerkt, wie dumm es ist in einer Wüste rumzulungern. Er kehrt zu Slicks Zeitlinie zurück. Dieser "verleiht Dies Namen einen Sinn" indem er ihn umbingt. Spades erhält Dies Vodoo-Puppe, will sie aber nicht ausnutzen, da es ja sonst keinen Spaß machen würde. Anschließend verbrennt Slick einige Uhren zusammen mit den Leichen von Itchy und Die. Deuce sieht Trace welcher gerade auf den Droog der Vergangenheit einschlägt, als er Deuce in der Vergangenheit sieht und ihn folgt. Der Deuce aus der Gegenwart kehrt zu Doze zurück und folgt nun Fins Blutspuren, Trace verfolgt ihn weiterhin. Doze spricht Trace an und redet etwas von seinen Hut. Als Trace Dozes Hut abnahm kam eine Bombe zum vorschein. Diese explodierte wodurch Trace und Doze beide starben. Fin sieht in der Vergangenheit die Zukunfts-Spuren von Trace und Deuce und entscheidet sich nun ebenfalls Clubs Deuce zu verfolgen, trotz seiner schweren Wunde. Fin möchte Deuce erschießen, doch er bemerkt das unter seinen Hut eine Ladung C4 ist. Heart Boxcars kümmert sich weiterhin um Biscuits und Eggs, als Clover auftauchte und das Spektakel beobachtet. Wegen Eggs Zeitreisen bekommt Lord Englishs Cairo Overcoat Risse. Stitch, der Schneider der Felt, ist dabei den Coat zu flicken. Boxcars ruft Spades an und bittet ihn um Hilfe. Dieser sagt er kommt bald, da er Droog sucht. Spades ruft Droog an, welcher ihn erklärt das Fin ihn gerade verfolgt, während Deuce Fin verfolgt. Sobald Fin erledigt ist möchte sich Droog mit Deuce um Stitch kümmern. Spades ist damit einverstanden. Fin kommt nun bei Stitch an. Stitch wollte Fins Kleiderständer flicken um ihn zu heilen, als er Tod umfiel. Deuce stürmt nun Stitchs Arbeitszimmer. Stitch bedroht Deuce mit seinen Maschinengewehr, als Droog von hinten auftaucht und Stitch mit seinen Maschinengewehr bedroht. Statt Stitch zu erschießen verletzt Droog ihn nur und nimmt ihn gefangen, da er bei einen Kampf gegen Lord English nützlich seien könnte. Spades zeiht währenddessen Crowbars Nadel wodurch er in einer Zeitlinie landet wo Crowbar noch am Leben ist. Er taucht mitten in einer Schießerei zwischen seinen Kollegen und Crowbar, Stitch und Sawbuck auf. Aufeinmal taucht Snowman auf. Alle hören auf zu schießen. Snowman zündet ihre Zigarette an und drückt sie anschließend an Slicks Auge aus. Daraufhin verschwindet sie wieder. Slicks hebt Snowmans Zigarretenhalter auf und wirft mit ihm nach Sawbuck. Der Zigarettenhalter verwandelt sich in eine Lanze und verwundet Swabuck, wodurch er und Spades in die Vergangenheit teleportiert werden. Stitch und Crowbar sind gerade dabei die Kisten für die Schießerei aufzustellen. Aus Wut ermordet Slick Stitch, was jedoch nicht zählt, da es auf einer anderen Zeitlinie ist. Slick möchte Crowbar nun köpfen, als dieser Sawbuck schlägt, wodurch alle drei in die Vergangenheit geschickt wurden. Slick schlägt nun Crowbar und stiehlt sein Brecheisen. Da Slick Crowbar braucht um zur richtigen Zeitlinie zurückzukehren stopft er ihn in seine Kriegstruhe. Spades schneidet Sawbuck in seinen Hals wodurch sie zum Ende der Schießerei geschickt werden, welche nie stattfand da er alle verwickelten entführt oder ermordet hat. Nur Heart Boxcars ist anwesend. Slick steckt nun Crowbars Nadel wieder ein wodurch er zurück zu seiner originalen Zeitlinie kommt. In seiner Kriegstruhe hat er Crowbar, Stitchs Leiche und Sawbuck verstaut, wodurch es nun zwei Sawbucks gibt. Crowbar droht Slick nun mit einer Pistole. Mit den Brecheisen leitet Slick die Kugel in Sawbuck um, wodurch alle in der Vergangenheit landen. Crwobar schießt weiterhin und trifft nun Sawbucks aus der originalen Zeitlinie, wodurch die beiden verschwinden. Dadurch wurde die Eingangshalle verwüstet, was die unordnung bei Slicks Ankunft erklärt. Slicks stecht nun sein Schwert in Sawbuck woraufhin er zu dem Zeitpunkt geschickt wurde wo er Crowbars Nadel aus Dies Vodoopuppe rauszog. Er schlägt Sawbuck erneut und verschwindet. Der Spades Slick zieht nun Crowbars Nadel wodurch alles von worne los ging. Der Spades Slick aus der Gegenwart wird nun in die Zukunft geschickt wo sowohl Crowbar als auch der Sawbuck aus der originalen Zeitlinie tod waren. Slick weiß das er dafür verantwortlich seien wird oder bereits dafür verantwortlich war. Slicks zieht nun die Lanze aus Sawbuck raus wodurch er zu dem Zeitpunkt teleportiert wurde wo er Sawbuck verletzt hatte wodurch er in der Zukunft landete. Slick macht sein Schwert bereit als aufeinmal Crowbar und Sawbuck aus der originalen Zeitlinie auftauchten. Slick köpft nun sowohl Crowbar und den Sawbuck aus der originalen Zeitlinie, als auch den aus der alternativen. Währenddessen kümmern sich Deuce und Droog um den Stitch von der originalen Zeitlinie. Slick wird von Droog angerufen und erklärt ihn das er bald zu ihnen kommen wird. Droog zwingt Stitch dazu Spades Auge zu flicken, da Snowman ja ihre Zigarre an ihm ausgedrückt hat. Stitch flickt aber das falsche Auge an Spades Kleiderständer wodurch Slick wütend wird. Er ruft Droog erneut an und sagt ihm das er esrückgängig machen soll. Nun wird Slicks richtiges Auge geflickt. Droog und Deuce erscheinen nun beim Safe und versuchen die tausend Versionen von Eggs und Biscuits zu erschießen, was aber nichts bringt. Statt zu helfen werden Droog und Deuce nun auch in die Schlägerei reingezogen. Slick taucht nun auch auf und ersticht den originalen Stitch mit seiner Lanze. Man hört nun wie die Bombe losgeht wodurch Doze und Trace sterben/bereits gestorben sind. Mit Crowbars Brecheisen zerstört Slick Eggs Eieruhr wodurch sämtliche von Eggs Zeitreisen rückgängig gemacht werden. Heart Boxcars isst nun Eggs Kopf auf. Aufeinmal taucht John auf, dieser wird aber nur von Clover bemerkt. John ist von Boxcars Kanibalismus verstört und verschindet wieder. Biscuits versteckt sich schnell in seinen Zeitreise Ofen. Slick vernichtet Biscuits Ofen mit Crowbars Brecheisen, es passiert aber nichts, da der Ofen keine besonderen Fähigkeiten hat. Clubs wirft nun sein C4 in den Ofen. Der Ofen wird zu einen anderen Ort verschoben wo er in die Luft geht. Biscuits ist nun Tod. Spades will mit Crowbars Brecheisen den Ofen öffnen, als Clover erklärte das dies unglück bringen würde. Clover stellt nun mehrere Rätsel wie man den Tresor öffnen muss, doch niemand hört zu. Slick bedroht Clover mit seiner Pistole, was jedoch keinen nutzen hat. Clover hat so viel Glück, das die Pistole warscheinlich nicht geladen ist oder so. Statt ihn mit einer Pistole zu drohen schlägt Droog Clover mit einer Zeitung. Dabei rutscht ein wenig von Droogs Pornografie raus, wodurch Clover abgelenkt wird. Aufeinmal fängt der ganze Raum an zu schütteln und Cans bricht mit seinen bloßen Fäusten durch die Wand. Cans schlägt Droog woraufhin er in der nächsten Woche bei seinen Einkäufen landet. Boxcars wirft mit Eggs Leiche nach Cans, welcher Boxcars unbeeindrukt in einen komplett anderen Kalender boxt. Slick ignoriert Clovers Warnung und öffnet den Tresor mit den Brecheisen was in einer Explosion resultiert. Die ganze Villa bis auf den Tresor wurde in die Luft gejagt. Sämtliche Uhren wurden zerstört und die einzigen überlebenden Felt sind Doc Scratch, Snowman und Lord English. Spades Slick ist der einzige überlebende der Midnight Crew. Spades findet im Tresor einen Barcode Scanner vor. Spades möchte seine Regelkarte von Blackjack über den Scanner halten, um die geheime Kammer zu öffnen, als Snowman auftauchte und mit ihrer Peitsche Slicks Arm abschlug. Act 5 Act 2 Spades setzt seinen Plan fort und bricht in Doc Scratchs Villa ein, um ihn umzubringen. Er schlägt die Tür auf und fängt an, Scratch mit Crowbars Brecheisen zu schlagen. Scratch ist nur leicht genervt und bittet Slick darum, mit ihn zu kommunizieren. Diese Kommunikation "Sollte nicht das schlagen mit einen Brecheisen auf Scratchs Kopf" beinhalten. Slick ignoriert ihn weiterhin, bis Scratch ihm das Brecheisen abnimmt. Scratch bietet Slick nun Süßigkeiten aus seiner Bodenlosen Schüssel an, doch er wird schnell gelangweilt. Deswegen setzt er Scratchs Zimmer in Flammen auf. Dadurch kannn Matchsticks das Zimmer betreten und löscht das Feuer direkt. Slicks tötet Matchsticks. Als Clover dies sieht, wirft er seine Münze, wodurch er verschwindet und Quarters auftaucht. Snowman tötet Quarters, bevor er Slicks erschießen kann, woraufhin sie von Scratch verscheucht wird. Slicks zerstört anschließend Scratchs Großvateruhr, wodurch er 1001 von 1000 Uhren vernichtet hat. Scratch verliert vollständig die Kontrolle und schhlägt Spades mit seinem Buch ins nächste Gebäude. Er beauftragt ihn, Snowman zu töten. Andrew Hussie stürmt Scratchs Wohnung, wodurch Doc Scratch zu einer leblosen Puppe wird. Währenddessen trifft Spades Snowman auf dem Dach von Scratchs Appartment. Snowman ist sich sicher, dass Slicks sich nicht traut, sie zu erschießen, doch sie lag falsch. Snowman wurde durch ihr Herz geschossen, wodurch das gesamte Alternia-Universum vernichtet wurde. Ein mysteriöser Code wird ausgeführt, welcher dafür sorgt, dass aus Scratchs Leiche Lord English wächst. Wiederbelebung der Felt (Akt 6) Nachdem Andrew Hussie den verwundeten Spades Slick vom Balkon geschubst hat, um ihn zu retten, und von Lord English umgebracht wurde, kletterte Slick wieder hoch. Er ist davon angenervt, dass er Andrew nicht umbringen konnte und nimmt Englishs Gewehr. Ms. Paint wurde von Slicks anfangs erschrocken, doch als sie ihn erkannt hatte, war sie erfreut. Sie hatte Slicks seine persönlichen Gegenstände zurückgegeben, unteranderem Dies Vodoopuppe. Slicks belebt mit der Puppe alle Mitglieder der Felt wieder, bis auf Snowman, da dies unerwartete Folgen haben könnte. Statt Snowman wird Ms Paint das neue 8-Ball-Mitglied. Crowbar fragt Slicks, was mit ihren alten Anführer los ist, woraufhin Slicks gelegentlich antwortet, dass es nicht sein Geschäft ist. Slick fragt Crowbar, wo ein gutes Versteck ist, um neue Pläne auszuhecken. Crowbar führt Slicks durch die sechste Wand in Scratchs Villa. Die Reste seiner Villa befinden sich in der grünen Sonne, wo es extrem heiß ist. Deswegen möchte Slicks wieder weg. Die Felt gehen allesamt in Biscuits Ofen, damit sie durch einen Geheimgang in der Großvateruhr passen. Slicks geht mit den Ofen durch die Uhr und landet im Äußeren Ring. Er sieht das neue Post-Scratch Erde Universum und fliegt mit seinen Jet-Pack und den Ofen darauf zu. Collide Sobald Spades Slick im "Land of Mounds and Xenon" landet lässt er die Felt aus Biscuits Ofen. Jake English wurde beauftragt die Felt in Schach zu halten. Aufeinmal fliegt der von Lord English bessesene Jack Noir an Spades vorbei. Spades vergisst seine neue Bande sofort und möchte sich endlich an Lord English dafür rechen, das er und die Felt sein Lieblingscasino ausgeraubt haben. Er lässt die Felt alleine gegen Jake kämpfen und verfolgt Union Jack. Jake hat scheinbar Probleme die Felt zu bekämpfen, weßhalb Arquiussprite auftaucht und Cans ablenkt. Er schlägt mit einen Kühlschrank (der Gamzee enthält) mehrere Male auf Cans, woraufhin er wütend wird und alle ins Land von Frost und Fröschen schlägt. Karkat taucht auf und versucht Clover mit seiner Sichel zu töten, doch Clover weicht immer wieder geschickt aus. Cans schlägt Arquiussprite, Jake und Crowbar daraufhin weg. Jake landet zurück in LOMAX, wo mehrere Versionen von Eggs und Biscuits sind. Crowbar erschießt Jake. Jane taucht zum Glück auf und belebt Jake mit ihren Kräften wieder. Jane und Jake haben weiterhin Probleme, bis Casey mit seiner Skelett Armee auftaucht. Im Kampf gegen die Condesce tauchen Arquius und Cans auf. en:The Felt Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Internet-Schurke Kategorie:Comic-Schurke Kategorie:Homestuck-Schurke